Generally described, computing devices utilize a communication network, or a series of communication networks, to exchange data. Companies and organizations operate computer networks that interconnect a number of computing devices to support operations or provide services to third parties. The computing systems can be located in a single geographic location or located in multiple, distinct geographic locations (e.g., interconnected via private or public communication networks). Specifically, data centers or data processing centers, herein generally referred to as “data centers,” may include a number of interconnected computing systems to provide computing resources to users of the data center. The data centers may be private data centers operated on behalf of an organization or public data centers operated on behalf, or for the benefit of, the general public.
Interconnection of computing devices may be facilitated by networking technologies, such as wired Ethernet connections. Computing devices may be interconnected according to a number of topologies (e.g., ring, star, tree, etc.). In order to provide greater flexibility in configuration, networks may utilize networking devices configured to facilitate communication between devices. For example, a hub, switch or multi-port router may facilitate communication between multiple computing devices or other networking devices. Generally, the cost and complexity of the networking device increases greatly as the number of connectable devices increases. Therefore, networking topologies may attempt to utilize multiple, low-connectivity (and therefore low cost) networking devices in place of a single high-connectivity, high cost networking device. Such solutions generally increase the complexity of routing communications over a network.